Lost Ages
by Scandinavian Sensation
Summary: Medieval AU based on S2 outro. Izuku, a small town baker, aspires to become the apprentice to All Knight; the realm's top knight. However, his lack of magic and combat knowledge hinders his dream. When an ancient evil reappears following All Knight's failure to destroy it, the land is slowly sucked into an endless void. It falls to several young aspiring knights to save the realm.
1. Enter: Midoriya Izuku!

Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own My Hero Academia.

 _I know that if you guys have read my other stuff, you'll probably say something along the lines of, "why the fuck are you starting another fucking story, you haven't finished jackshit yet!" and I'll then question if you are Bakugou in disguise or not… and then I'll do this anyways, because one day I'll die, and I'd rather bounce around than die without at least starting this. Right? No? Oh well._

 _Well, surprisingly, I don't think I've seen anyone actually start an AU featuring that new ED from the Stain Arc… so hello, it's me, I'm going to do it!_

 _This will probably be a long-ish story, so I hope you guys like a long adventure story! This chapter might be shorter, if only due to the introduction._

 _Enjoy and remember, take your complaints and throw them in a bucket, and throw them away, because I don't want none of that shit. Constructive tips, however, are pretty good, so I don't mind that._

 _And away we go!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Common Feelings

 _Long ago, in a time where magic ran wild and fantasy was reality, there lived a young boy. Common as he was poor, this boy was as plain as a flower that swayed in the breeze. He was small… and frail, plagued by a illness that spread throughout the land, taking as many lives as it could touch._

 _Even with his weakened body, his heart beat strongly, and his mind shone bright. Deep within himself, he spent his nights drawing himself as an apprentice to All Might; the most respected knight in all the lands! His dream was a beacon, keeping his path lit, despite the darkness that loomed at the edges of his makeshift trail._

 _This is the tale of how greatness can come to find those that are willing to go searching… even if your circumstances oppose it. This is the tale of a boy, a sword… and above all else, a never-ending desire to be a hero._

"Izuku! I-Izuku!" A mid-aged woman, short as she was plump, called out over the rolling pastures, her voice carrying through the woods with a delicate echo. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed, doing her best to ward the worry off from her delicate heart.

She scanned the meadow, hoping to see some sign of her little boy, but the grass rolled with the breeze likes ripples in a pond, masking any sign of life within them. The midday sun glimmered high in the sky, but the brilliant golden rays were beginning to fade from sight as unruly clouds reared their dark and ugly heads.

"It's not good to be out during a storm…" she muttered to herself, resisting to urge to cry. She'd cry _after_ she found her son, she reasoned. And scolded him for worrying her. "I-Izuku!", she tried again.

This time, she noticed a rustle in the high-standing wheat plants, causing a her body to stiffen. If that was a wild animal… she would have no way to protect herself…

Her muscles tensed as she warily watched the rapidly shifting weeds, and from the grass, popped a small head, topped with an untamed mass of black hair with green tips. His emerald eyes were innocent, but filled with concern as he emerged fully from within the camouflage of nature.

"Ah!" He said as a smile broke out on his face. "I heard you calling… but I didn't know where!"

"Silly boy…" Inko mumbled, but smiled tearfully nonetheless. "D-do you think about your poor mother when you run away?!"

He frowned, and looked toward the ground guiltily, kicking at the dirt softly. "I'm sorry, mom. I… I just wanted to… explore, I guess."

Inko sighed, this time, placing her hands on her hips as she thought about his behavior lately. He'd been 'exploring' far more frequently as of late, and she didn't need to be a mind-reader as to why.

Recently, one of the local village kids discovered a small artifact out in the woods, and showed it off with tremendous gusto. Of course, all the children and younglings were amazed with the finding… the parents, on the other hand, were not as enthralled. Inko, of course, being an overprotective mother, knew the dangers that artifacts and magic could bring, hence why she agreed with the adults that wanted to confiscate the artifact to protect their little village.

If bandits – or worse, _barbarians_ – heard about the treasure, and thought it held value… there would be nothing they could do to prevent the attack, short of surrendering the treasure, and hoping the invaders left peacefully.

Even after sitting Izuku down, and counseling him on the subject, he was still as eager as a bee seeking out a flower when it came to searching for more treasure.

Really, it worried her… but seeing him running around made her heart genuinely _happy_.

"Come now, we should head back to the bakery… I left it open, you know!" Izuku's head shot up in surprise.

"W-what, why?! What if someone steals something?!"

Inko smiled softly as her son began to race ahead, kicking up mountains of dirt under his feet as he darted forward, no doubt going to make sure the shop was still standing. She, of course, knew everything was perfectly fine… no one in the village _dared_ to steal, with how fast gossip spread. Honestly, rumors spread faster than actual fires when it came to their village.

She didn't run, but she did pick up her pace ever-so-slightly as to make sure Izuku didn't rush out of her sight again. Seeing him up and running was great… but she didn't dare risk the chance that he'd faint with no one aware of where he was.

"Izuku! Wait up!"

The green-haired boy paused, turning around before sheepishly smiling, realizing he'd left his mother behind. She caught up to him after a few extra hurried steps, and they matched their pace in harmony, as if it was a second instinct. He enjoyed the time he spent with her, and he made sure to show it as often as he could. Many of the villagers treated him like he was close to kneeling over, and because of that, he began to feel like a liability… especially when people began to remark that he was worrying his mother to death by running around all the time. Because of that, he slowly closed himself off from the villagers, and retreated into a shell, only speaking when spoken to, and becoming a nervous wreck around people.

His mother, truly, brought out the best in him, and she was no stranger to that fact. Really, she didn't mind having him around all the time. He and her made up the perfect combination… and while she wanted him to meet new people, and make new friends… she wouldn't ever complain about him remaining by her side, and doing everything he could to help keep the bakery afloat.

Especially with the history of the village.

"Oh, there's Mrs. Bakugou…" Izuku said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Years of careful listening had attuned Inko to hearing her son whenever he mumbled—which was more often than not.

Sure enough, a blond woman sat in her yard, behind the safety of her fence, digging out holes and placing small potatoes into the dirt, before covering them up. She wiped her brow, not minding the dirt that smeared messily across her forehead, before standing up. She looked over, and caught the eye of Inko, before smiling pleasantly.

"Well, if it isn't the Midoriya family. It's rare to see you two out of the bakery," she joked. Inko smiled and laughed lightly, while Izuku smiled softly.

Inko tenderly put her hand on her son's shoulder, despite the slight height difference between the two. She might call him her little boy, but even with his illness, he was still slightly taller than she was. "We decided to take a small stroll… being cooped up is hardly healthy!"

Mitsuki nodded in agreement. "If only I could convince my _husband to get out of the fuckin' house!"_ Inko and Izuku both sweat-dropped as she began screaming mid-sentence, her gaze turned toward the front door, and her formerly tender disposition gone without a trace, leaving the burning fury that only a mother was capable of.

She sighed, and turned back to the duo, her face calm once again, and no trace of the burning anger that she was famous for. "Would you mind if I stopped by later to pick up a meat-pie? The harvest was rather plentiful this time around, so we have some things to trade."

Inko smiled happily. "Of course not! We'll be sure to whip one up when we get back, just stop by whenever, okay?"

The blonde woman smiled in appreciation. "I will. Maybe my _good-for-nothing, lazy-ass husband can pick it up, huh?!_ "

"Oh dear, there she goes again…" Inko mumbled, a nervous smile on her face. Slowly, Inko ushered Izuku away from the enraged woman, who was tossing profanities at her house like rocks at a window. Izuku also had a nervous smile on his face, but once they were out of sight, he glanced back at the house sadly.

It seemed like a lifetime ago, but once upon a time, they'd had a son. Katsuki Bakugou; the pride and joy of the town. Armed with explosion magic and a head for battle, it was almost certain that Katsuki would go on to join the Royal Guard and bring honor to the village. However, four years ago, just after he'd turned 11, a barbarian raid ambushed the Bakugou family while they were traveling from their village to the holy city of Yueii.

Armed, dangerous, and cunning, the barbarians kidnapped Katsuki, maimed his father, and left without a trace. Both parents had been devastated… but hopeful that their son would return. However… there was no trace of him, even after several search parties ventured out from the village, and eventually, the town had come to accept that Katsuki was gone. While everyone knew that silently, Mitsuki held hopes that her son would return one day, she was growing more and more realistic with the days that passed. Her husband, however, hardly left the house, and was hardly even seen, for that matter. Consumed by depression, and his own failure to protect his family, he became a husk of the man he once was.

From that day onward, the villagers did everything possible to protect those within, which involved banning magic artifacts, if at all possible. While it dulled the daily rigors of life, it did keep them safe, and that was more than they could hope for.

"She's doing well… wouldn't you say…?" Izuku asked quietly. He weakly smiled at a man passing by, whom the duo recognized immediately as the town's tailor. The man gave a curt nod, though not unfriendly, and continued on with his business, all the more ignorant. Inko nodded and played back the conversation. Truthfully, it _did_ appear that Mitsuki was doing well... outwardly, that was.

It didn't take a town's size to figure out that _everyone_ knew about the strain that Katsuki's kidnapping had on the Bakugou's marriage. Mitsuki hardly reacted the first few days after her son's kidnapping... but eventually, the depression gave way to the fact that life moved on, with... or without everyone. She would cry from time to time, but never outright break down. It was a tear or two she'd shed, before excusing herself, or becoming enraged and snapping at her own tears. Her mental state wasn't healthy, but then, it had never really been healthy before everything occurred, either.

"She's coping," Inko finally settled with. Subconsciously, she reached for Izuku's hand and gripped it tight, her heart softened as he squeezed in return. Her heart ached for Mitsuki... and Inko herself was a very giving person, but she'd never wish for their roles to be reversed. Izuku was her everything. She'd never give that up. Not for the world. "What we should do for her, is bake her that pie she wanted. I'll let you season the meat, is that fair?"

Izuku nodded happily, and Inko felt her proud maternal instincts kick in. He was such an innocent boy... just wanting to do whatever he could to help someone.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of walking (and another scolding as Inko realized _how_ far Izuku had wandered), the two arrived back at their bakery. And, just as Inko had said, it was unlocked and the ovens were still hot and ready to be used. Izuku immediately got to work, carefully grabbing and cutting the meats, whilst adding his favorite dashes of spices. Truly, if there was one thing her son could do, it was cook. She'd debated letting him work at the town's tiny tavern, however, the citizens had collectively agreed to shut it down following the 'kidnapping' to avoid unwanted people in the town.

From his station, Izuku was humming quietly, but Inko thought the noise filled the bakery with plenty of good feelings and vibes. The sweet aroma of bread baking, mixed with the delicate noise of a miniature bubbling caldron, filled with delicious smelling meats, cast a friendly and warm sensation over the bakery, and for the moment, Inko was very, genuinely happy.

She sighed, and found herself hoping the moment never ended.

Fate just smiled at her, and no one was none the wiser...

* * *

By the time nighttime rolled around, Izuku was gassed. He slumped into his bed, ignoring the lumps in his mattress, and sighed heavily, but contently. He still felt slightly guilty for making his mother worry, but he wouldn't pretend like he hadn't had fun. Seeing new places... even so close to home... it was such a thrill! He _loved_ exploring, and the prospect of discovering something that no one else had seen was intoxicating. He no longer questioned why people left home in the stories his mother used to tell...

... But he _did_ question how they did so with such ease.

He couldn't imagine the guilt he'd feel if he left his mother for such a long time. Some of those journeys that she'd tell him about sounded like they lasted for years... even longer. She was all he had. She was all he'd _ever_ had. It wasn't like he could just 'poof' back home and see her... once he left, he'd be gone... possibility for a very long time.

His heart ached at the mere thought of it.

With a huff, he rolled to his side, and stared out the window across from him. The stars that typically blinked excitedly in the sky, were hidden behind storm clouds, though the actual storm had yet to begin. The gentle patter of rain echoed on the rooftop above, and small raindrop idly slid down the window, leaving behind a tiny trail of water.

"How does someone decide... their future...?" Izuku whispered. To say he hadn't been thinking about this for awhile would be a lie. Truthfully, every night, he'd lie awake, dozens of thoughts running through his head like a messenger the castles used. Sometimes, they were light-hearted, such as when he'd imagine he was All Knight's new companion. Others... were darker. What would he do if his mother was kidnapped?

Or worse?

Subconsciously, his fingers tightened into a fist. _What would he do?_ Would he set off in search of her?

How would he do that? He had absolutely _zero_ combat experience... he didn't even have a weapon. He couldn't _afford_ a weapon. He didn't even know where to find a weapon.

Slowly, the gears in his mind began turning. He needed a plan... just in case something happened that was dangerous. He needed to learn how to hold, fight, and properly utilize a sword. He already knew certain basics about traveling... his cooking skills were vast, thanks partially to his mother's constant teaching, and she even taught him first-aid, and which natural fruits and plants could be used for salves. His navigation skills weren't perfect, but then, he was also very directional-saavy, and getting lost wasn't easy with marked paths.

The only thing he lacked was combat expertise.

 _'If only Kacchan were here...'_ he found himself idly wishing.

He and the blonde-haired child had never been best friends, mostly due to Katsuki's volatile temper and aggressive nature. While Izuku hadn't minded, Katsuki insisted that he not be lumped in the same category as the village children, because he was going to rise above them all. He commonly practiced his magic outside of the town's borders, destroying recently spouted trees, before moving onto some of the thicker, older trees.

Looking back, Izuku wished he'd been there to warn Katsuki... the racket he'd create, paired with his youth, likely only gave the barbarians the idea to kidnap him. Selling someone like that off as a slave at that young was not unheard of. Indentured servitude was commonly practiced at large-scale castles, and royal families often employed either slaves or servants, depending on the type of family they were.

 _'I hope... he's okay...'_ Izuku silently wished. The rain began picking up, the gentle tapping of water on the window turning into an angrier, louder pelting, as rain fell from the heavens and coated the land below. Thunder rolled ominously in the distance, as if roaring at the land below it. Izuku pulled his blanket tighter around his body, the thin animal hide sheet providing very little comfort from the rapidly approaching storm.

A slight tickle in his chest instinctively brought his fist to his mouth as he gently coughed and wheezed into his hand, feeling his already waning energy vanish with each individual cough. His eyes grew heavy and his thoughts slowed down, but as the welcomed embrace of darkness overtook the young boy, he made the decision: he was going to discover what it meant to be an explorer.

Firstly, he needed was the right type of sword.


	2. All Knight!

**I don't own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

When the morning came, and the sun peeked through the thick line of fluffy white clouds, the village slowly, but surely, clamored to life. The soil was softened from the rains of the previous night, and the Earth-y smell cast a pleasant aroma throughout the village, only rivaled by the gentle waft of freshly baked bread, curtesy of the Midoriyas' Bakery.

Though it was a late night, Izuku was already up and tending to the ovens as his mother needlessly fussed over him, being sure to keep a close eye on him as she usually did. While he promised he was alright, Inko was a mother, and she knew best - he was only saying he was alright because he wasn't unconscious. Of all the people she'd met in her life, she was unsure how she'd end up with the most stubborn as her son - especially when her late husband had been no such thing!

She slowed, momentarily, as her thoughts drifted toward Hisashi. The smile that she'd worn slipped into a frown, and the sunlight that coated the inside of the bakery seemed to dim, not to the ignorance of Izuku. He frowned in unison, but his was a different type of frown. He knew when his mother was thinking of his father; her eyes would become distant, her posture would slouch, and she'd become almost like a statue, moving only because she'd been moving before. He didn't like when she thought of him, but he didn't want to break her memories, either. He didn't know what love was.

Mitsuki had once pulled Midoriya aside and explained to him about taking care of his mother, since he was all she had, and Mitsuki loved Inko like a sister.

 _"You're a sweet kid; when your mother is thinking like this... it's best to let her think. Those were fond times she had with him. Just be nearby; when she breaks from the memories, it's best to show her the future in front of her."_

And, as he promised Mitsuki he'd do his best, she smiled, and ruffled his hair - and he proved that he'd lived up to that promise. He never rushed his mother when she fell into the abyss of memories, only making sure to remove her from anything dangerous to his best abilities.

 _'Do what you can for her,_ ' Midoriya reasoned evenly. He took a breath, and smiled, suppressing his feelings, promising that he'd sort through his thoughts later. It wasn't that he hated his father - he just didn't know him, so he didn't know how to feel. It was hard to love a man he'd never met. _'Just like All Knight says... smile, despite what you feel in your heart.'_

The thoughts removed and a smile on his face, Midoriya went back to work and began to kneed the dough, making sure to move evenly throughout the soft mass, avoiding any bubbles. From his perspective, he could monitor the oven and ensure that the bread that was baking wasn't burning - or on fire. Besides that, the way the shop was set up, the caress of the breeze brought the delicious fragments of the baking bread with it.

"Ah!" Grabbing the peel that sat idly to his left, the green-haired boy gently slid the flat shovel-like tool under the bread and slowly removed it, the steam still rising from the loaf as it seemingly gleamed in the faint sunlight that peeked through the window. He set the bread on the counter, and sighed happily as he deeply inhaled the intoxicating smell of fresh bread. Satisfied, he peered over to his mother, who was just snapping out of her memories, as she picked up her pace again. "Can I go out and take a walk?"

The question surprised Inko, but as she thought it over, it was a standard Izuku question. She smiled delicately. "Of course; b-but be safe, okay?! Don't go running off as far as you did yesterday. A-and try to be back for lunch!"

"Okay, mother." Izuku didn't mind what other village children regarded as a 'overbearing mother'. He knew she cared about him, and he knew that she loved him - he was, after all, the only thing she had left. It only made sense that she would be 'overbearing'. "I love you!" He called as he left the house, faintly registering the ' _I love you, too!'_ in response.

He drank in the morning air, doing his best to ignore the cough that worked its up way through his chest, but never escaped his mouth. He felt a slightly wheeze as he exhaled, but smiled nonetheless, determined to enjoy the beautiful day. The torrid pace he set for himself as he set his sights on the forest began to slow as he actually paid attention to his neighbors and how they seemed... much more active, this morning. It was almost as if...

"All Knight is here!"

"Wow, no way! He's so amazing! What's he doing all the way out here?!"

A couple of kids went racing by Midoriya, paying the green-eyed boy no attention as they rushed to what seemed to be the center of town, kicking dirt and pebbles up as they rushed ahead. As for Midoriya, he paused in place as if a freeze-spell had been cast over his body and let the words sink in, along with their associated meaning.

 _'A-All... Knight... is here...?'_

If All Knight really _was_ in town, he was wasting previous time standing around like a statue! He had to find the greatest knight of all time! He had to ask him if how to use a sword! He had to ask... could he be a knight... could he be a hero?

He shook his head and began to race forward, toward where he'd seen the kids run, and tried to organize the mass of thoughts that swirled endlessly in his head. Questions, comments, so many things he was thinking! He cursed internally - he had to figure things out! He'd only have a certain amount of time to ask, so it was important to ask the important things and figure out how to start on his dream.

The further he ran, the more people he could see - all circling around one prominently large figure, proudly standing tall for the townsfolk and laughing, which rolled over the land like a blanket of comfort and security. Even from a distance, Midoriya could see the legendary sword that clung to his hip - the name of which was unknown to everyone, minus those that All Knight slain in battle. It was said that the moment before death, the blonde-haired knight would reveal its name to grant internal peace among his enemy, as the name alone could do that.

... Was he swooning? It _did_ seem warm out.

He ignored the feeling as he reached the edge of the crowd and tried to worm his way through the throng of people, making slow progress due to his frail form.

"Please, it is a pleasure to meet you all!" All Knight boomed out, gently using his hands to feebly usher silence amongst the raucous, but not unfriendly, crowd. "I do not come here on simple social measures, though. We of the Kingdom are investigating any unnatural occurrences among the land. I must speak with your mayor." He paused, as if considering something. "Do... you have a mayor?"

The crowd looked uneasily among each other. "W-we... not really?"

"Yeah, we just usually host a village meeting if anything needs to be addressed..."

"I see!" While All Knight had initially looked uneasy, the look quickly faded as he composed himself from the sudden derailment of his plans. Slowly, he spoke, accepting of the strange situation. "Has anything unusual been noticed, recently?"

The townspeople glances at one another, obviously thinking of any strange occurrences. "Our crop yield has been lesser than normal?"

"Most unfortunate - but that's not quite what I mean!" All Knight said calmly, a smile still adorning his face.

"I woke up with foot pain!"

"I recommend staying off your foot!" All Knight advised. "But that isn't quite what I meant, either!"

"My son was kidnapped."

From halfway through the circle, Midoriya froze as he recognized the voice from yesterday. There were a few characteristics that made it stick out, honestly. There was a faint snarl in her tone, challenging anyone to talk down upon her. There was also passion embedded in her words which could be easily mistaken for anger, though Midoriya knew better. When she was angry, she _cursed_.

"I beg your pardon?"

Slowly, the crowd parted, giving Mitsuki the berth she needed to speak face-to-face with the legendary knight. She wasn't angry - at least, not yet. Her face was stoic, but that was the most dangerous expression she had, Midoriya realized. Any time she was due for her outbursts of rage, she wore a stoic expression to start. It was almost like her default expression, and once she decided where the conversation was heading, she knew which emotion to take on next.

And if history served as an indicator, anger was the most common emotion that followed.

"My son, Katsuki. We sent word of this to the Royal Guard when it originally happened, but we never received a response." There was a slight raise in her voice; a sure sign she wasn't pleased with how the conversation was already going.

All Knight's smile didn't fade, but it did waver. He turned to the man next to him - someone Midoriya didn't recognize. But then, All Knight typically cycled through several units throughout a single deployment cycle, so it wasn't surprising to not know the man's name. Judging by his uniform, however, he was a squire, or a apprentice to All Knight. He had a blonde cowlick and was broad in stature, with kind eyes and a confident smile that mirrored All Knight's.

"Were we ever relayed this information? I don't recall being given an assignment to investigate." Mitsuki's jaw clenched and her gaze narrowed, unbeknownst to All Knight or his unit.

"You... weren't told?" She grit out, eliciting a surprised look from All Knight. "My fuckin' son goes missing... and no one _actually_ bothered to even deploy anyone to look for him?!"

A guard stepped forward, clearly of lesser rank, but also of either lesser intelligence or just greater ignorance. "Ma'am... w-we can't possibly look for everyone missing person... there are many dangers that lurk out there that demand our attention, lest we want cata-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Mitsuki suddenly bellowed, sending the guard stumbled backward out of shock, fear, and defense. His hand darted to his sword, but the look in Mitsuki's eye dared him to brandish the weapon - an action that would surely spell the end of his tenure in the Guard. He eyed her defiantly, but it was clear he was rattled as he shook in place. "My son was _taken_. He was _kidnapped_ by some fuckin' barbarians, and you're saying that the shit that goes bump in the night is more important?!"

The guard tried desperately to say something in retort, stammering and bumbling in place, words failing to his aid though. It was All Knight that stepped forward, and knelt in front of Mitsuki, bowing his head deeply, sending her a step backward out of surprise. Her glare weakened as she looked at the hulking man that was now knelt in front of her.

He spoke lowly - almost _too_ quietly for Midoriya to hear - and kept his head knelt. "Whatever action I take now will be futile... however, I apologize for the lack of this information. If I'd been alerted, I would have certainly come to look for him. There is no telling what happened along the way - the messenger may have been kidnapped, or worse. What does not change, is the fact that your son is still missing, and there is little I can do to repent for that. We can search the surrounding area, and investigate, but I'm afraid we'll find little in the way of his assailants."

Mitsuki's glare _finally_ faded, giving way to her expressionless gaze once more, and she grumbled quietly, but didn't speak. "I can promise that along our travels, I will continue to investigate, and should I come across any leads, I will personally investigate them. Perhaps they are not local - but they _do_ hail from somewhere, and should I discover where, I will take all actions to bring him home."

"His name's Katsuki. Bakugou. He's a blonde haired punk... but he's got the heart of a knight. You'll know him when you see him," Mitsuki said gruffly. Nobody bothered to address the fact that it had been _years_ since he was taken, and judging by the fact that they were barbarians, there was even lesser chance he was alive, let alone even still within the mainland. Nobody had the heart - or gall - to tell Mitsuki of the possible bad news.

Midoriya had a sneaking suspicion she already knew, anyways.

The sandy haired woman turned away from the crowd, unable to face their judging faces any longer, and spoke lowly. "Just, bring him home."

All Knight nodded once, and stood up, dwarfing the woman with his massive size as he loomed above her. She slowly walked away, refusing to turn and say anything more. Knowing her, it would be a few days until anyone saw her again, as she typically hid after unleashing her fiery temper for all to bare witness. Once new gossip caught fire, and the townsfolk were properly distracted, she'd reappear, and nobody would be any wiser.

Meanwhile, the legendary knight turned to his guard and addressed them with a fist to his chest and a demand in his words. "Let us break off and scour the surrounding area! Should you discover anything, you know what to do. Take care... and remember; Plus Ultra!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" The guards bellowed in response, banging their fist to their chest, eliciting a loud clamor of steel on steel as gauntlet met breastplate. The towns people, not wanting to feel left out, also shouted, though their voices carried considerably less than those of the Guard.

"I thank you for your hospitality, as brief as our visit has been! But we must be going! Should anyone notice anything unusual, please alert the Kingdom as soon as possible! Be safe in your day!"

And as the crowd dispersed, star-eyed and amazed at meeting the knight spoken of as a walking legend, nobody noticed the missing presence of a frail, sickly green-eyed teenager...

* * *

He had no idea where he was.

He also had no idea how much time had passed - which, ultimately, was _not_ good. He hadn't meant for this to go for so long. He simply planned on sneaking into the bag and eventually popping out once he was clear of the town (but not too far, lest he want to anger his mother), but he _hadn't_ counted on getting stuck in the bag after some supplies shifted and pinned him inside the large sack.

"C-c'mon, g'off!" Midoriya cried out in frustration, desperately trying to pry the large set of armor from atop his body - _who in the right mind carried extra armor, anyways?! -_ pushing the steel with all his might, but finding it refused to budge even an inch. He was beginning to sweat profusely as the temperature inside the thick sack was rising exponentially, a result from his quickening breathing and increased struggling. A cough tickled the back of his throat and his eyes began to water, though he didn't know if the tears were from his mounting frustration, or something more.

His world suddenly stopped moving, before he felt a weightless sensation overtake his body.

"Who's there?" Midoriya went silent, ceasing his struggling immediately.

 _'What do I say?! WHAT DO I SAY?!'_

"I-I... uh... i-in here?" It wasn't eloquent, nor was it the impression he planned to make, but the air was becoming unbearable and - _was that blood? -_ he needed to get out. He _hated_ tight places.

A burst of fresh air overtook Midoriya as the top of the sack opened up, and the armor that was uncomfortably digging into his body was lifted from atop him, allowing the jostled boy to take in a deep, cleansing breath. He quickly scrambled from inside the pack, ignoring the pain that jolted through his shoulder as he rolled onto the dirt and came to a stop face-down.

"W-what?!" The voice that spoke above him seemed... different. It seemed... less powerful than earlier.

He froze. Had he gotten into the wrong bag?

Slowly, expecting someone that wasn't All Knight, Midoriya looked up, starting at the man's feet and making his way up. His armor clung to his body loosely, though All Knight had never been big on armor in the first place. But the clothes he wore seemed... way too big for him. Reaching his torso, the shirt's excess became even more pronounced, and Midoriya quietly wondered why anyone would wear such... baggy clothing.

When he reached the man's face, he frowned. It was familiar... yet unfamiliar. He had a sharp, pointed jaw and deep cheekbones, along with dark bags under his sunken eyes. His hair was wiry and looked rather un-tame, like it had been allowed to grow, but never once monitored. But that's where the differences ended, because within his eyes were a familiar sparkle, along with a recognizable shifting of colors, from blue to green.

Yet, at his hip... was the sword that was easily identifiable by anyone who knew history. There was no mistaking it - Midoriya was the ultimate All Knight fan - that sword _definitely_ belonged to All Knight.

"A-All Knight...?"

It was preposterous, but yet...

The man scoffed, blood quickly spewing from his mouth and dribbling helplessly down his chin, sending Midoriya into a fit of panic. The man didn't seem to care about that, however, as he looked around frantically, searching for... _something_. Maybe someone? Midoriya didn't quite know.

"Why were you in my stuff, kid?!"

It definitely wasn't All Knight's voice... but it wasn't that far off, either. It lacked the power and confidence, but it still had that warm echo to it. "I... I wanted to talk to you. Y-you know... alone? But..."

The man sighed, placing his hand on his forehead as he sighed from presumable exasperation. "There's better ways of doing that, kid!"

"I need to know something!" Midoriya completely ignored the statement. He didn't even care if this _was_ All Knight- he just needed an answer. "Can I become a knight?!"

"Wha-"

In that moment, possibly from the strain of being in such an unfavorable environment, maybe from the stress, Midoriya wasn't quite sure, but he sudden felt devoid of strength as he lurched forward and collapsed to his knees, a hand going to his chest. The man quickly rushed forward, though Midoriya was hardly aware of his presence as his vision began to dim, coughs racking his body, blood mixing with saliva, filling his mouth with the disgusting taste of iron. His chest _burned_.

He wasn't sure how long he was on his knees, but slowly, the coughs subsided, and his labored breathing began to improve, the episode of dyspnea fading into his memory as he greedily gulped down mouthfuls of air. He slowly became more receptive to his surroundings, recognizing the sensation of the man's hands on his upper back.

"Jeez, kid... first you scare me half to death, then you try to die... what're you trying to accomplish...?" The man muttered from his side.

Midoriya wheezed out, "I'm sorry," before coughing once more, but with significantly less force than before. The two remained silent for a few moments, allowing Midoriya to recuperate from his coughing fit, before either one even thought about saying anything. For the green-eyed teen, he wasn't sure _what_ to say after his little breakdown. He hadn't had one in a week or so... he'd been doing _well_.

But... he'd also been avoiding doing anything too strenuous or stressful, so it wasn't that surprising. His mother had been very clear - if she noticed multiple attacks occurring regularly, she'd ban him from leaving the house, so he'd been careful to limit his exposure to triggering events. This was a setback, but it wasn't as bad as previous episodes. After all... he was still conscious.

"What was that?" The man asked evenly. Midoriya was tempted to brush it off, but as he looked up, he could see the worry in the man's eyes, and he sighed.

"I... I was sick when I was a baby. M-my father... he died from it, at least, t-that's what my mother said. I-I guess I almost died, but it was only because of a priestess's healing magic that I survived."

"The plague..." The man said quietly.

Midoriya nodded. "Y-yeah. W-well... I never really got over all of it, even with the magic. I still... get those coughing fits from time to time, a-and if they're bad, I even pass out. S-sometimes, if things get _really_ bad, I begin to hallucinate. That's only happened twice, though."

"J-jeez, kid. And you want to be a knight...?" He exhaled heavily. "That sounds like a death wish."

"I-it's not!" Midoriya countered sharply, surprising both him and the man. "S-sorry. I just..." He sighed. He _wanted_ this. He just... he didn't know why. To be a knight... to be a _hero_... it was all he'd ever wanted. He wanted to explore. To travel. He wanted to experience the world. He wanted to... _live_. "I really want this. B-but everyone... they just baby me."

"All I want... is to be a hero..."

"You can't be a hero." Midoriya's eyes shot up in surprise. The man didn't look remorseful, though he did waver as they locked eyes. "I can sense the discord within your heart. With your condition... you wouldn't be able to save anyone. I-I'm sorry."

"W-why... why was I born like this? I didn't..."

"I understand where you're coming from, kid. What you see here... is all that's left of All Knight."

"... huh?!"

 _This_ was all that was left of All Knight? What did that even mean? He'd _just_ seen All Knight - standing tall, proud and regal as he'd always been talked about! He was fine! He was there; what did this man mean?

"You cannot tell anyone. Do you swear it upon your life?"

Midoriya felt a drop of sweat cascade down his brow. "Y-yes."

The man sighed and took a seat on the ground, using a nearby tree as a backrest. He groaned as he thumped against the tree, but after a moment of sitting still, his breathing leveled off, and he looked at Midoriya with his dark, sunken eyes. "I am All Knight. Hard to believe, I know. Nobody knows this form... minus a select few within the Kingdom, and now... you."

"What... happened...?"

"A year ago... maybe more, I can't remember as well anymore... I was in a fight with an enemy that brought me, ironically, to your town today. While I won the fight, I did not escape unscathed. He pierced my stomach," All Knight slowly pulled the fabric that covered his abdomen, while also brushing the chainmail to the side. Underneath the fabric was a gruesome looking wound that cause Midoriya to gasp from sheer shock. He was living with _that?!_ "As you can see... the scar is not pretty."

That was a vast understatement, Midoriya thought to himself. The wound was purple in color, and seemed to practically glow ominously. The skin was intended in some places, and was tight against his ribs, though branching streaks of purple and red spread across his chest and around his back, like roots from a tree. It didn't look like a regular scar, nor did it look like it healed correctly, _if_ it had even healed in the first place.

"The blade was infused with an unknown type of magic, designed to sap away at my life-force. After I dealt the final blow, I sought out medical attention, and the woman that found me... she was able to remove most of the magic around the area, but the wound had already taken in enough of it. While it will not radically kill me... it _will_ continue to spread, until I am dead."

 _Dead. Until... he was dead._ "O-oh... my..."

He let the fabric fall back down, and he carefully maneuvered the chainmail back into place, covering the area of the wound. "As you can see... this is my true form. The sword I carry... it is what grants me my strength - the form you have come to know. I am... I am weak, without it."

"T-that's not true!"

The man looked up suddenly, surprise etched into his features, and Midoriya suddenly realized he'd spoken out, looking around sheepishly. "I-I mean... that form... it didn't _do_ those things. Y-you did."

"I..." The man opened his mouth, but closed it again. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "I suppose... you're right." The smile then faded as he gently touched the area of where the wound hid away. "But... without that form, I cannot do the things I aspire to do."

"You used it earlier, though..." Midoriya said slowly.

"That is true. I _can_ still use the form. But the sword demands a great amount of physical and mental strength. The one who bears it, becomes bonded with it, and with each moment I wield its power, I accelerate the destruction of my own body. As the saying has gone... he whom lives by the sword, will die by the sword. I can easily give up my lifestyle, and live out the remainder of my life, true. But... I could never accept that."

 _'I know what you mean. If you have the power... could you stand by idly and allow people to die...?'_ Midoriya pondered.

"And so, I can only wield its power for a few hours a day. During the days I travel, I often separate myself in order to relieve myself the strain of having to maintain my power form. Especially in the event that I need it for a specific moment," All Knight said solemnly.

 _'So this is... the burden he bears...'_

Truly, Midoriya hadn't expected such a deep revelation from the number 1 knight. It seemed so straight-foward; there didn't seem to be any strings attached. But as everything, that didn't seem like the case, even for the best people. Someone as spectacular... someone as sacrificial and caring as All Knight... he didn't deserve the inevitable fate that was awaiting him. Everyone was slated to die one day. But this... _nobody_ deserved this, especially not All Knight...

"Power is not without sacrifice, young man. So, with your condition... it is not to dissuade you from your dreams, because it is good to dream. But keep yourself realistic. There are many professions you can become that do not endanger your health," All Knight suggested. One could easily see the damage control he was attempting to parlay, with the dissatisfied look on Midoriya's face and the reluctant expression on the knight's face.

Midoriya laid back and gazed into the sky - still mid-afternoon, sunny and generally peaceful, as if they hadn't been having a dark, tragic conversation - wondering if in another world, maybe he _could_ be what he wanted. Maybe, in another world, he wasn't sick. In that world, he was strong, he was healthy. Maybe in that world... he was worth something.

"Come, young man. Let's get you back to town."

Midoriya slowly stood up and brushed himself off. He tried to keep the dejection from his voice. "Y-yeah..."

As he slowly look up from his feet, his eyes caught movement in the trees behind All Knight, and a sudden darkness cast itself over their surrounding area. The air became thick - almost _unbearably_ thick - and Midoriya felt a wave of nausea wash over his body, a splash of bile biting at the back of his throat. "W-what...?"

It was almost instantaneous - the trees seemed to turn gray like ash, the grass shriveled up and any life nearby seemed to... vanish - before a creature lunged out, eliciting a cry of warning that strung from Midoriya's throat. He reached out helplessly as the creature scampered from the darkness and turned its ugly head toward All Knight, before lunging with claws outstretched. There was a flash, and the shriveled man grew several feet taller and much thicker, before drawing his sword and swinging forward - all in one single movement.

The blade, glimmering, despite the sickening darkness, passed through the creature's torso, causing it to explode into a cloud of mist. A shrill screech escaped its throat before it 'died', but the suffocating shadows did not relent. The large man was in front of Midoriya in a heartbeat, using his massive frame to shield the much smaller and unarmed boy.

"Be careful, young man! We're under assault!" While that much was clear, Midoriya realized it was pointless to say anything - if anything, he needed to avoid getting in the way. All Knight would be able to handle these... _creatures._ He just had to avoid being a distraction... or worse. "Stay behind me!"

Two more creatures - one bipedal with massive fangs and dripping inky blackness that exuded from its maw, and another that was quadrupedal, with claws and sharp points that emerged from its back - crawled from the edge of the forest, eyeing their prey with keen interest. The beasts were completely black in color, although there was a faint purple glow that seemed to blend with their coloration, casting the look of a poisonous shadow.

"Shadow magic... but not just regular shadow magic..." Midoriya didn't have time to ask what All Knight meant as a beast lunged, its fangs poised to dig into the large man's neck. He parried the beast with his sword, before sending the creature spiraling backward with a blast of golden energy that rippled from the blade. As it careened into the ground, Midoriya noticed how the grass seemed to die where the creature landed.

Much like how the appearance of the first creature had scorched the Earth, the ones that supplemented it did the same. "Just their touch... causes disintegration?"

"Decay." Midoriya looked up at All Knight's back. "That's the technical name for it. This is shadow-magic - it's a type of corruption magic. When a fairy betrays their kingdom, their access to the Heavenly Tree is blocked, and their magic becomes tainted... it appears that this particular caster has focused his corruption into something much darker..."

 _Faries? Heavenly Tree? Corruption magic?_ Midoriya had too many questions to ask. ' _When this is all over... I need explanations!'_

"Hm! Let's see how he deals with..." All Knight raised his sword into the air, pointing the tip straight down, before plunging the blade into the dirt. "THIS!"

Goldren ripples of energy danced from the blade as it sank into the ground, the dirt, grass and rock being ripped apart like paper as the sword's power emitted in dazzling waves, ripping apart anything that stood in its path. A tendril of energy passed through one of the beasts, causing it to fade immediately, a familiar screech echoing as its body faded into nothingness. The bipedal creature lunged forward again, narrow evading a bolt of power, barring its canines maliciously as it set its eyes on it's prey: Midoriya.

But just as it look like it was going to sink its teeth into his flesh, a large forearm intercepted the bite, and a loud grunt escaped the hulking man. "A-All Knight!"

"Worry not, young man! Behold - my true power!" Just like his sword, his fist began to glow golden, and All Knight hardly hesitated to drive it directly into the beast's head, causing it to explode in a shower of purple. Its high-pitched scream was all that remained as the shadows around them faded, and the darkness retreated into the forest, almost as if it had never been there in the first place.

All Knight exhaled proudly and put his hands on his hips, surveying the wake of battle. The trees and ground remained dead; it seemed that despite the rapid retreat, the evidence was not going to fade anytime soon.

"W-what was...?"

All Knight turned to Midoriya with a smile, though it was not comforting, nor confident like his other smiles. It was a smile that promised hardship to those who were forced to walk the harrowing path ahead. It was a smile that recognized the light was only barely flickered in the future that awaited him. No, it was not his normal smile; it was barely more than a façade.

But despite that, it was a smile that promised he'd find a way to overcome this obstacle. "That... was what we came looking for."


End file.
